A Father's Daughter
by RoseGlass
Summary: To a father his children are the most important thing; they are his legacy, his pride, his joy. A father's bond with his daughter is unbreakable. rated for language.
1. Trapped

**A Father's Daughter**

Chapter One: Trapped

RoseGlass

This story is dedicated to the good dad's of the world. Happy early Father's Day! Great job guys, keep it up!

Note- It gets kinda corny around the middle of this chapter, so just bear with it please. This will probably be either a two or three-shot. It was supposed to be a one-shot but I thought it was better with the cliffie where I put it. Haha.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, but I do own the plot and the original characters ;D

AN: Thank you to everyone who reviewed my fics, Secrets of A Family, More Than What You See and My Life is Only a Mirage, I promise I will update them both soon, I just need to get a few other stories up that I've wanted to publish for a while now.

* * *

><p><strong>Feudal Era (year 1495 A.D.)<strong>

By the time Higurashi Kagome had reached the age of 16 she had accomplished much more than many people twice her age had. She transcended time, fought evil, defended the innocent, met people who were true friends, endured life and death struggles on a daily basis, learned what it really meant to truly be in love, had her heart broken and her soul torn apart; she learned what it really meant to be there for your family, and what sacrifice really was, she discovered her own strength and power, destroyed the most cruel and malicious being in the universe and somehow made it into the high-school of her choice.

She knew she had accomplished much and had gone through so much just to survive, she also knew she would never be that carefree girl she was over a year ago ever again. She was no longer an innocent, she would always see the world differently from anyone else, always see the things nobody else could in her time.

Blood stained her hands.

Now though, now she just felt like something was missing. Naraku and Magatsuhi had been destroyed almost a week ago. Many villages have been celebrating their demise and the inutachi were trying to make their dreams come true.

Sango and Miroku had married the day after the final battle ended knowing all too well that time was precious and shouldn't be wasted. Mushin presided over the ceremony while Inuyasha and Kagome acted as witnesses.

Shippo began studying even harder to be a great kitsune; he learned whatever he could from anyone he could, he even asked Totosai to teach him basic sword-fighting and smithing after the festival was over. He thought he could be good at making weapons as a fire kitsune and he wanted to be able to do something productive for his friends. 20 years of apprenticeship would definitely be worth that.

Kirara went with Kohaku who began traveling soon after the battle ended; continuing the legacy his father left him. While Sesshomaru returned to his own lands with Rin and Jaken and Ah-Un in tow.

Leaving herself and Inuyasha as the only ones who'd not recently become unnaturally happy.

Kagome knew in her healing heart why this was. They needed each other; their love could make them both whole again. It was what she wanted- what they needed, but Inuyasha refused to see that. He had barely spoken to her in the last few days, and often left as soon as he smelled her coming. He was avoiding her and she knew why. He was afraid she would be taken from him like Kikyou; that she was going to choose her time over his. He didn't want her to say goodbye. That wasn't what she wanted. She might be young, but she knows what true love is. Kagome wanted to spend the rest of her life with Inuyasha, that's was why she was now walking towards the Goshinboku where she knew he was going to be.

Kagome stepped right up to the great tree placing her hand over the scar left by Kikyou's arrow over 50 years ago. She smiled softly, thinking of the past, and then she called out,

"Inuyasha, I know you're there. Could you come down please, I want to talk to you."

She heard his feet hit the grass and his infamous "feh", but she didn't turn around. She couldn't, she knew she would lose her nerve if she did.

"Well wench, I thought you wanted to talk." Kagome reigned in her spark of anger; he was only lashing out because he thought she was leaving.

"I just came to say that I'm going back to my time tomorrow," in her mind's eye she could almost see his brow furrow, his arms clench tighter over his chest while his ears fold back. "I want to say good-bye to them, to my family." Kagome stopped then. She wasn't certain he would want her to stay with him, she only assumed, what if she was wrong, what if that wasn't what he wanted and she was choosing the wrong time because of that assumption. Why won't he say anything?

Kagome slowly turned around, "I-Inuyasha?" Lips crashed onto hers. A clawed hand dug itself into her hair, while the other pushed her up against the tree. Inuyasha pulled himself away for a moment. He needed to hear her say it.

"You're saying goodbye to your family, to the time you were born in, to everything you used to know…why?"

She opened her eyes and smiled brightly at him, "because I want to stay with you, in this time, forever. Inuyasha, I love you." He kissed her again, longer this time and with even more passion. He finally heard her say what he knew in his heart all along.

He knew it was time to ask her what he had wanted to for almost three months now, so breaking off the kiss again, reluctantly, he said, "Kagome, I love you so much, I know I don't deserve it, but would you…would you marry me."

"Yes, Yes oh Yes!" She cried as she used his head to pull herself up to kiss him with all the joy that was bursting from her heart.

And so Kagome and Inuyasha spent a passionate night together, making love for the first time. Discovering interesting little things about the other's body and feeling nothing but absolute blissful hope for their future in the past.

The next morning, Inuyasha saw Kagome off at the Bone-eater's Well. They both felt it would be better if Kagome broke the news to her family on the other side by herself, she would be back before nightfall.

As she stood on top of the well, Inuyasha pulled her in for another kiss, he whispered for her to hurry back and watched as she winked at him and jumped into the well.

He turned to walk away, expecting her to come back at the agreed upon time, when he would be there to meet her, but as he took the first step away a bright blue light erupted from the well. Inuyasha was thrown forward from the intensity of it.

He heard a strange voice in his head speak.

'_Now the balance is complete, _

_And all is as it was meant to be._

_Time's gateway closes and opens and closes again,_

_It will only open when her life's at its end.'_

No…No…No, this can't be!

Inuyasha leapt into the well, only to look up and find himself still in his world. The well was closed. Kagome was stuck in her world, he in his and he would never see her again. He pounded on the dirt beneath him in rage.

"NOOOOOOO!" A ferocious roar tore threw him ending as an animalistic howl. His eyes bled red and jagged, purple stripes adorned his cheeks. His demon had taken over in his grief. He would not let this be the end, it couldn't be. Tears ran down his face unbidden. She was gone and she couldn't come back.

All around wildlife fled the area in fright. Humans heard the terrifying scream and prepared themselves for a demon attack. Demons heard the sound and knew it meant that a male had just lost his mate, his life-partner. While a certain unusual group of humans and demons heard the cry and knew something happened to Inuyasha and Kagome.

Sango, Miroku and Shippo ran into the clearing to find Inuyasha huddled in his demon form next to the well.

All that was heard was his repeated mantra, "She's gone, the well closed, she's gone, the well closed…"

She's gone and the well is closed.

* * *

><p>AN:<p>

This is the first time I've published anything in a very long time, sorry about that I've just been really busy this year. I'm a high school senior so the last couple of months have been rough, add on the fact that I haven't had a usable computer in almost a year and I think it's a little understandable why I haven't updated in a while.

It was so weird I just had this need to start writing this and I finished the chapter- I feel like I'm outta my slump now!

Like I said a few pages ago I'm going to put up a few stories I've had on my flashdrive for what seems like ever and update my original three stories. I just really need to find inspiration to get me from point A to point B (oh muses where fore art thou?)

Yeah…well time to go set the traps for my muses, they keep on trying to escape and I have no idea why ~_kicks cage with screaming beings in it under desk~_

Well bye guys and please let me know what you think of this.

Sayonara- RG


	2. Grief and Wonderland

**A Father's Daughter**

Chapter Two: Grief and Wonderland

RoseGlass

AN: here's chapter two! I decided that I have to make this story longer than I originally thought, but only by a chapter or two. I already have a sequel in mind so I hope you guys like it! Now prepare yourselves for the sadness, frustration and hope.

* * *

><p><strong>Present Times<strong>

Dr. Hoshigawa was a simple man. He had a nice family, a loving wife who worked as a journalist, a daughter in her last year of high school, a son at Tokyo University who still seemed to be in some sort of trouble more often than not, and a family dog, Yoshi. His children were really into Mario when they were younger. He still had all his hair, even if it was a little gray, and a little beard and mustache. His life was good, it was simple, and he tried to live each day with a smile on his face; but it was times like now when he really hated his job.

He took a deep breath and walked into the quiet room where the family was waiting. He looked around at the strange looking bunch of people who all claimed to be the family of one unassuming woman. Hoshigawa focused on a tall man with short silver hair and brown eyes, another tall man but with his red hair pulled back into a ponytail and blue-green eyes, a normal looking young Japanese man, and three teenagers who couldn't have been much younger than his own daughter- two girls and a boy. He bowed to the family and rose.

"Mr. Taisho, Higurashi family- I am sorry to have to inform you that Higurashi Kagome has past away. The damage to her heart was more extensive than x-rays showed us." He saw as some of the closest family tuned him out as tears streamed down their faces. The children held one another close. He couldn't imagine what it must feel like for her children, what it must have been like for her knowing that she was going to die and leave her children behind.

"I am so sorry, we did everything we could."

The silver haired man, Taisho, who looked far too young to have such hair, cut in, "I am certain that you and others did your best Doctor. Thank you for all your help, if you will excuse us we will take her remains home and have her buried as she wished."

"Of course, you can find her in the Hospital Morgue, tell Dr. Akinowa that Dr. Hoshigawa sent you and you should have no problems. If you like, the hospital also offers grief counseling a few doors down from here." He mentioned the last part mostly for the young children who looked devastated to him.

"That won't be necessary Doctor, now if you will excuse us." Dr. Hoshigawa watched as Taisho-san rather forcefully escorted everyone out of the room quickly. He sighed. Days like today just made life complicated. He was going to need something stronger than tea later, he just knew it.

* * *

><p><strong>Two days later<strong>

"Mimi, is she ever going to come out of that damn tree," Muteki asked his older sister quietly from the kitchen of their house.

She looked at him with violet eyes, "I don't know Teki, I don't know."

* * *

><p>They were talking about her again she knew it. Probably wondering when she would grow up like them and take their Mama's place as a Shrine-maiden and as the guardian.<p>

Her badass siblings, always trying to make her be something she never wanted to be, like them. They were triplets, the three of them. Midori, or Mimi, was the oldest by six minutes. She had the Higurashi black hair cut stylishly to her shoulders and no bangs; she had violet eyes that looked like they could cut diamonds sometimes and a weird birthmark that sometimes appeared on her forehead, it was weird because while the three of them had birthmarks all in the same place, their left sides (around their hips), she had the extra one on her forehead, it was shaped like a crescent moon. While the second-born, Muteki, or Teki, had short messy black hair he kept trying to grow out so he could have a dragonstail, he had warm honey-gold eyes their mom always said reminded her of their father's. He was also huge in comparison to his sisters. He had a big heart and a great smile you couldn't help but love.

While Mimi was tall for a girl she still only reached his shoulder, which annoyed her to no end because she used to always be taller than him.

Then there was Izayoi, who preferred to be called Izzy. She was the youngest, born almost eight minutes after Muteki. She was the big surprise no one was prepared for. The doctors never knew about her because her siblings were always covering her during ultrasounds, almost like they were protecting her. Izzy wasn't short, just average size, but she always seemed dwarfed by her much taller siblings. She had long black hair that reached her lower back that she usually tried to put up in a ponytail or braid, and bangs that tended to sweep over her right eye. She was the only Higurashi child to inherit her mother's blue eyes, the eyes she inherited from her great-grandmother. There was also a sprinkling of light freckles across her cheeks and nose. Something people always said made her look cute. She hated that. She was more into the feminine tom-boy look, often stealing her brother's shirts and hats to wear. Right now she wore a blue midriff shirt with ¾ length sleeves and red polyester lace hemming, black cargo pants that had red and blue (her favorite colors) crescent moons sewn into the front pockets and white claw-like marks on the back, a silver belly chain that was a gift from her uncle, bangles from Grandma Higurashi, her brother's red fedora was held in her hand, and her mother's locket was around her neck. Her knee-high boots were mandatory by the authority of another uncle. On the back of her shirt, hidden by her thick hair, was an image of a dog fighting a dragon- the dog was winning.

Today was supposed to be their 16th birthday. Whoop-de-doo…

She didn't want to be anything like them she just wanted to be herself and grieve in whatever way she damn well pleased. If that meant sitting in a damn tree for two days, well sue her, she didn't care anymore. She wanted to wallow in self-pity until Armageddon. She wanted to pretend that everything would blow over like it did when she set the school Chem Lab on fire and her mama would be there to hold her like she always was. Her mother couldn't be dead, she just couldn't; it was just a little cold she had, just a cold.

It wasn't fair damn it! Bad enough she and her brother and sister grew up without their dad, but now their mom…It wasn't fair.

Izzy sat high above the ground in the Goshinboku. It was her favorite place to sit and think and be alone. Her hands clenched on the knees drawn up to her chest. She was so angry, and so sad. Why did life have to hand her and her family all the rotten cards? Why couldn't they just for once have something good and keep it? Why couldn't her father be there to save her mother like he used to? WHY!

Izzy suddenly stood up and leapt to the ground confidently placing the fedora on her head. If the gods weren't going to answer her and neither would the tree, then she would just have to go to the source. Was she Higurashi Izayoi, or was she Higurashi Izayoi. She would have to move fast so Muteki and Midori, the fearless leader, the three uncles and the well-wishers wouldn't catch her sneaking into the well-house. The only forbidden territory on the shrine.

Checking the windows to make sure her siblings were occupied, she crept to the abandoned building and with a few swift movements and a bobby pin in her pocket, she broke the lock on the doors. Sliding them open she quickly stepped in and shut them before turning to the infamous well that sparked just as many daydreams as it did nightmares. Izayoi cautiously went down the steps and reached the well, a sliver of fear raced through her making her limbs shake. Letting a spark of her own energy reach her hand, she touched the well. She felt a burst of ancient power from within it and knew it woke and would accept her through.

Izzy smiled wickedly, "Look out Otou-san, here I come." Using the hand that was still on the lip of the dry-well, she hoisted herself over with ease, into the depths below. A bright light surrounded her, and she knew it was working.

Little did she know she left the well-house door open just a smidge, and her favorite Uncle Shippo witnessed her little escapade. Well it was about time one of them tried to get in there. He whistled a long-forgotten tune as he meandered into the house, ready to send his adopted brothers, and other niece and nephew into a panic. This was going to be so much fun.

* * *

><p><strong>Sengoku Jidai (the Feudal Era, Japan) <strong>

Inuyasha sat in Kaede's hut, the only one not truly celebrating besides Shippo, Kaede, Kirara, Sango and Miroku. This was the anniversary of Naraku's demise, the first day in a week of festivities, all to celebrate the death of that truly evil creature. It had been five years since that day, five years since Sango and Miroku married and five years since the day the well sealed Kagome away from him. The group never fell apart in all that time, only growing stronger, like a real family and always looking for a ways to open the well again. Nothing worked.

Sango and Miroku had three young children now and were working on a fourth. Twin girls, Haruko and Kaname, and a boy, Sora; the boy already showed signs of taking after his father- he grabbed the butt of a young, attractive woman who was taking care of him and his sisters while his parents were off fighting demons, one of the girls, Kaname, definitely had her mother's temper and right hook, she got angry anytime she thought somebody teased her or her siblings, and almost bruised Shippo once when he refused to play with her. He should have children, with Kagome, and probably would by now if the gods-be-damned well hadn't fucking sealed. He sighed; he really wanted a family of his own.

The flap that acted as the door of the hut opened as Shippo stepped inside. Inuyasha looked at him tiredly, what could it possibly be now.

"Inuyasha, I think you should come outside." Inuyasha was tempted to roll his eyes until he saw the look on Shippo's face, disbelieving hope tangled with something else. "It's the well Inuyasha, I can smell the magic-" Inuyasha was out the door before Shippo finished speaking, headed for the Bone-Eater's Well. Shippo ran not far behind him, leaving behind a message-leaf for the happily married couple.

* * *

><p>Izayoi Higurashi grunted as she flipped over the well and landed on the ground… five-hundred freaking years in the past! She was here! She made it. She did what everyone else had been trying to do for years, unseal that god-forsaken well and travel through time. She smiled big, closing her midnight-blue eyes, as she tilted her head back against the lip of the well. Now she knew how Alice felt after falling into the rabbit-hole.<p>

Muteki was going to be so jealous.

Breathing in the clean, unpolluted air of another world, she laughed for the first time in three months. She pulled her left leg up letting her hand rest on it. She was just going to sit back and relax for a few minutes before she went off looking for Granny Kaede's village.

She did it!

She opened her eyes, too excited to sit anymore after a grand total of ten seconds lazing around, and gracefully stood. Thank the kami's it was Muteki who got Mom's clumsiness and not her.

Scenting the spring air around her, she determined that the village was northwest of her position, probably down that little path about thirty-six feet north of her. Sniffing the air again, something was different, another demon, no two coming her way. She bent her knees, bringing one leg back, leaving one hand rest seemingly relaxed at her side while the other was poised over the pouch attached to her side belt loop. Izzy breathed in and out, relaxing her mind and body, waiting for the demons to come through the foliage.

Wait! That scent, it's…

* * *

><p>Inuyasha and Shippo jumped down from the last tree into the well's clearing, only to freeze in shock at what they saw.<p>

"Ka-Kagome," Inuyasha breathed the name of his beloved. The sound echoed in the quiet clearing.

Unbeknownst to the hanyou, Shippo's eyes narrowed as he took in the gradually relaxing form of this strangely dressed Kagome-look-alike. She looked like she was in shock with her mouth open and her eyes wide and staring, not at him, but at Inuyasha.

"Oh my kami, you're him. Aren't you?" the girl spoke with breathless wonder. She took a step forward, and then another. She stopped, her black hair waving with the warm afternoon breeze. Shippo watched as she closed her eyes and breathed slowly, to get her emotions under control perhaps?

She looked back at them with a very familiar looking determination. It was the same kind of look that Kagome would get when she would make herself do something.

"Inuyasha, my name is Higurashi Izayoi; I've come from the future, through the well. I wanted to find you. I-I um, I'm Higurashi Kagome's daughter; your daughter." The entire time, Inuyasha hadn't moved, hadn't spoken, hadn't done anything but stand there staring at Izayoi, almost like he was looking right through her. He was like that until he heard her say "Kagome's daughter; your daughter."

Just then the well erupted light from within itself. The three covered their eyes and winced from the brightness of it. When it died down, there was a boy and a girl standing on top of the well.

Both of them were as oddly dressed as the first girl. The boy wore what Shippo vaguely remembered Kagome referring to as jeans, and a green cut-off shirt. He had demon eyes, amber-hued like Inuyasha and Sesshomaru. The new girl seemed older, her violet eyes seemed to dig right into one and bring out all your weaknesses. He would look out for that. She looked like the boy and the first girl, except she wore a fitting, long-sleeved yellow shirt with strange designs on it that went to her thighs and a white fabric over her legs that seemed as though it was caked onto her form ending at her mid-calf. Her hair was short for a girl. Both new-comers carried swords, the boy at his side and the girl on her back. All three of them looked human, but their eyes and scents said differently. There was demon blood in them.

Inuyasha seemed to finally snap out of his funk as he scowled at the girls and boy. "Who the hell are you people?" He reached back for Tessaiga ready to draw it if the strangers should prove unfriendly.

Shippo just stood silently by. He had learned the benefits of sitting back, staying quiet and observing the situation.

* * *

><p>Izzy sighed; this wasn't at all going as planned. "Mimi, Teki, what are you two doing here?" She asked with all exasperation. She noticed that their 'father' was freaking out just a little bit over having so many strangers at once. And he called her by her mother's name. She knew she looked a lot like her mom, but to be mistaken for her by her own father. Well, that just wasn't making her very happy.<p>

Muteki answered her; he seemed a little pissed, too, "Shippo saw you going into the well-house. I can't believe you would try it without us! We made a pact, Izzy, remember?" She did remember, they had only been about eight at the time, but after making their mom tell them the truth about their dad, they swore they would go all together one day, unseal the well and find their dad. Oh well, they were all here now, he didn't have to get all huffy about it.

"Sorry."

Midori smirked at her little sister, "No you're not."

Izayoi smirked back. They may not always get along, but sisters have a relationship above all others, and a bond equal to none. They simply understood certain things about the other that their brother, uncles and boyfriends never would.

Inuyasha interrupted again, "Oi, sorry to break up whatever the hell this is, but _you_ just said something about being Kagome's daughter, and just who are these other two!"

Izzy turned to the hanyou she knew was her father; she felt just a little bit bad about everything because she knew he most likely had no idea their mom was ever pregnant being separated from her for so long by time. She decided to try speaking slowly so he could comprehend it easier, "This is my older brother, Muteki, and our big sister, Midori- we're triplets, Dad. I wasn't kidding before, Mom raised us on stories about you, and we used to beg to hear one more adventure about our heroic dad, the great hanyou Inuyasha. Even our uncles would tell us stuff about you. Uncle Shippo is almost as good at telling a story as Mama is." She suddenly got sad, "was."

Remnants of fear clawed at Inuyasha's heart, "What do you mean 'was'?"

But Izzy just shrugged it off, "That's a story for later, right now I want to go meet Sango, Miroku and Granny Kaede. Come on!" She was already jogging at a human pace down the path to the village; her siblings shared a glance before following after her. Inuyasha and Shippo stayed behind.

The silver-haired hanyou shook his head with disbelief, "triplets."

Shippo looked up at Inuyasha, although he was much taller than he was five years ago when Kagome disappeared, he still had to look up at his half-breed friend.

"Looks like you're a father, of three, no less. Mind telling me exactly what happened that day."

Inuyasha looked at Shippo who only gazed silently at him with hardened eyes. After all they had been through together, despite all the mocking and teasing, Shippo and he became like brothers. He sat on the ground. Shippo followed suit.

"Kagome and I well- you know- the night before, and then the next morning she was going to go back to her time and tell her family her decision to stay here. That's when the well sealed her on the other side and I heard that weird voice."

Shippo tapped his chin once, twice and managed to look very sage-like as he spoke plainly to his slightly panicking brother-figure.

"So you impregnated Kagome after a one-night-stand and she got stuck on her side. She must have had them, those triplets. Who do, by the way, have remarkable likeness to you and Kagome, but that isn't surprising since you're both their parents. But, then that leaves us with more questions: why do those kids look like they are in their late teens when it's only been five years, why did they act like they had never met you before but knew me, who are these 'uncles' they spoke of, why if they seem to be human do they also seem to be hanyou, and most importantly why didn't Kagome come with them?"

Inuyasha stared at his sword, his inheritance, wistfully, "At least we're sure that they're mine. The boy, Muteki, had Tessaiga at his side. Midori, had the symbol of the West on her forehead, and Izayoi, Izayoi wore the necklace I gave Kagome just before the final battle." They both stood and started in the direction the triplets headed in.

Shippo remembered the necklace, it had a silver chain with little gold and silver swirled beads on it, and the pendant was a very pretty dark gold amber gem encased in a silver and gold circle that was thicker on one side than the other so that it looked like a crescent moon. He remembered Inuyasha saying it was something his father had given his mother a long time ago. Something he hid away for many years, after swearing an oath to give it only to the girl he would mate.

Both demons stopped at the edge of the forest, before the clearing to the village, where the three almost adult children were staring at the little huts in wonder.

Shippo looked at the youngest girl in surprise as he realized something.

Izayoi had been Inuyasha's mother's name. And Higurashi Izayoi carried the aura of the Shikon no Tama with her.

* * *

><p>A.N.: and there you have it chapter two! I just couldn't stop writing this, I actually know where I want this to go, for another chapter at least, and I know how I want it to end! This is so awesome. Here's to hoping everyone liked the story, please feel free to check out my other stories all of which are either Inuyasha stories or Inuyasha xovers, and offer me some feedback. Some of them are just ideas dangling in my head right now and I don't know where to go from where I'm at, feedback is the best way to offer somebody inspiration, so help me out a little. Thanks!<p>

Until I update again, RG


End file.
